


(In progress) Chapter 2: Punctuation

by ELusiveshitpost1216



Category: ElusiveShitpost Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Relax - Freeform, bitch me please', dont bitch at me, make siri read it, no punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELusiveshitpost1216/pseuds/ELusiveshitpost1216
Summary: Sup pretty whores, we're back with another episode of fuckups I have created, again, work of progress, but still, have fun.
Relationships: What relationship?





	(In progress) Chapter 2: Punctuation

"Chapter 2: Punctuation, non-existent"

Alright so since there were ** **punctuation**** fuckups in the last chapter, we’ll continue using this format while telling the story RoTh the bad booty bitch of the Assgardians.

Alright so basically word about rOTh has spread throughout the sheets and streets, confusing everyone including myself realizing how unique and "Special" the stupid name is, and crime rates have, of course, fucking skyrocketed like the Coronavirus ****Cardi B**** has warned us about. rOtH, being the big bootyhole bad bitch he is, decided to not work for the rest of the night because of the disappointment he has heard from his ****fratha**** who thought ** **“**** _iT wAs ThE sIcKeSt ShIt He’S eVeR tHoUgHt Of BeFoRe”_ while having the grin. The next morning, **roTH** awakens to see that his friends, Tony the Tigger Stark, ulk the big goblin, Captain United Kingdom, and blind who was an I.A. to Stank but was then built into a vacuum to clean the house, standing at the edge of the bed pointing at him saying "HAHA RO=OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH". Visible confusion was visible on **roth's** face and the vengancers gave him a chocolate oreo cake that was from Publix that was only $8.99, very cheap not gonna lie. "rath, **ROTH,** we heard the sickest shit your frather has ever thought of before through CNN, we're proud of him, but no sympathy for yo sorry ass", "Thanks", **RoTh** replied, "My title is a cursed, where thou the holy of all the fucks did my **Frather** come up with this?"


End file.
